


Coffee Breath

by reddiecorn



Series: song fics :) [1]
Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Haruhi is oblivious, Hurt Tamaki, M/M, hikaru And koaru don’t know what they’re doing, hurt Kyoya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: A one-time thing. It wasn’t meant to do anything, but it’s possible that this one little mistake could tear their whole friendship apart.It was supposed to be a one night stand. Nothing more.But things don’t always do according to plan, now do they?
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: song fics :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172051
Kudos: 1





	Coffee Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up in your new apartment
> 
> In your twin sized bed
> 
> Coffee started
> 
> Don’t remember much
> 
> All I know
> 
> Is that you talk to much
> 
> Time to go.

Kyoya groaned as the light filtered in from the half-open blinds. He forced himself to sit up, wincing slightly as searing pain ripples through his muscles.

It took a moment to realise where he was. Or, more of, where he wasn’t.

He was in a bedroom, that much was obvious. 

His muscles hurt. The light was too bright. Not to mention this painful headache.

_What happened last night? Last night... oh._

He sighed, looking across the floor. _There they are._

He saw a small pile of clothes bundled up in the corner, tossed aside without any care. 

He forced himself to stand up, nearly falling over at the pain that splintered through his back.

——————

Kyoya slowly made his way down the stairs, using the railing as support. 

He heard someone walking around downstairs, probably making breakfast. “Good morning sleepyhead!” The voice was laced with sweetened honey, latching him in with only a few words. Tamaki Suoh. “Ah! I made you some commoners’ coffee!” “Oh. Thank you.” “...Kyoya, I wanted to talk about last night-“ “It’s fine.” “Yeah, but-“ “Don’t worry about it too much.” “...” The silence made Kyoya shift uncomfortably. “Tamaki?” “I just- I wanted to let you know that I don’t want this to come between us.” “Then it won’t.” Tamaki sighed. He knew Kyoya was... difficult in the mornings. He wasn’t even sure why he tried.


End file.
